ERMS-T010 Jurida Juno
The ERMS-T010 Jurida Juno is a Spacer-use mobile suit that was featured in Mobile Suit Stargazer Gundam. It was piloted by Darius Ceylon. Combat Characteristics The ERMS-T010 Jurida Juno is a mobile suit produced by DASH Electronics specifically for the pilot Darius Ceylon. As such, the Jurida Juno focuses exclusively in close range combat and high-speed mobility. Built with a variable frame with in, the Jurida Juno moves with fluidity and allows it to outmatch even custom-made suits created by the Elite Systems. The Jurida Juno is the first mobile suit to be coated in a variant of PC Armor. The coating allows the surface to shrug off any contact from beam attacks, but the weakness to physical and impact weaponry is only slightly better. However, the coating only applies to the plated armor, so body pieces like the knees and elbows that allow for movement in the arms and legs are not coated because the moving parts could easily peel off the coating. Armaments *'TWS-JJ801 "Asher" Mega Beam Vulcan' **Instead of using a standard beam rifle, the developer requested that it's primary long range weapon be the beam vulcan. The vulcan is a rifle-styled gatling gun that's capable of firing five shots per second. When overclocked, the firing speed doubles, but overheats the rifle more quickly. *'TWS-JJ802 "Abril" Beam Sabers' **The beam sabers are capable of shooting out a beam as long as the Jurida Juno itself. When overclocked, the beam length extends to twice the size, but there's a risk of a malfunction or explosion happening to the handle. *'TWS-JJ803 "Aiden" 60mm Vulcans' **The vulcans can fire five rounds per second, 10 for both vulcans. These weapons are unable to be overclocked. *'TWS-JJ804 "Ada" Hyper Beam Rifle' **The hyper beam rifle is developed to be able to pierce through any armor to reach it's target. It's even capable of breaking through the Jurida Juno's own armor, though as a safety pro-caution, they made it so it requires a direct link into the reactor to work properly, so it was refined and installed on top of the right arm's forearm. *'TWS-JJ805 "Angela" Physical Blades' **The physical blades are mounted on the bottom of the arm, but are not equipped with handles. Instead, when the beam sabers' beam spreaders is docked with the blade, the sword can be pulled out of the arm and be used by the mobile suit. When it's combined in the blade form, the structure extends out and reveals a mini rotation system that acts like a chainsaw. When overclocked, the chainsaws go so fast that they have the cutting strength of beam sabers. *'TWS-JJ806 "Ann" Heat Knifes' **The heat knifes are mounted to the knee of the Jurida Juno. In order to be used, the knife must be pulled up out of the knee, and while it's being pulled, a system in the knees ignites the edges of the knifes, turning the normal knifes into heat knifes. After a while, though, the heat will go away from the edges and turn them into just normal knifes. *'TWS-JJ807 "Asoka" J.J. Shield' **The J.J. Shield is a variant of the normal PC Shield. It's built with the same material as the Jurida Juno and allows it to shrug off any beam attack with ease. Special Equipment & Features *'T2S-JJ501 Multi-Thruster System' **The multi-thruster system allows the Jurida Juno to be faster than the normal mobile suit. It also allows it to stay in the air indefinitely. *'TBF-JJ700 Variable Frame Structure' **The variable frame is the Jurida Juno's unique feature, allowing it to move with human-like grace. *'TS2-JJ201RX Proto-Overclock System' **The Proto-Overclock System is a design aspect added to all of the weapons. Like with a computer, the system boosts the performance of the weapon beyond safety parameters, with the risk of having the weapon malfunction or, in extreme circumstances, cause the power source to go critical and explode. The system is only found in the weapons and not on the actual mobile suit. The pilot is capable of controlling the strength level of any equipment that's currently being overclocked. History Elite Conflict Revolver Conflict Trivia *Its model number, ERMS-T, is short for Earth Rebellion Mobile Suit - Talvos. *The Jurida Juno is the Stardust Century equivalent of the MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki from the Universal Century.